Be Honest In Your Deceit
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: UPLOADED Chapter 4! XiaoyinIt has been two years since the end of the 3rd tournament two years since Jin left. The 4th tournament is about to begin and Ling is about to find out the truth of what happened to Jin. sequel to Lies
1. Prologue: Memories are specs of dust

Prologue: Memories are specs of dust

            Ling Xiaoyu turned the corner of the building.  School ended a while ago and she decided to walk home.  It took her a good 30-minute walk but finally, she made it.  She skipped past the gate-operating booth and headed to the house.  About ½ way down her path, she noticed the garage was open.  The limo was parked a few meters away; two men were putting the last coat of wax on it.  She snuck into the north side of the garage and looked at the valley of cars.  American and German cars span through the building.  She hadn't been in here for a long, long while.  She had never learned how to drive and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

            She walked down the long pathways, looking at the license plates of the cars.  On the sides of the walls were parts for each car.  In this parking garage alone, there were about 30 cars.  The rest were on the other side of the property.  

            Ling spotted a familiar car in the last parking spot.  It was an ebony black Porsche, which no one used.  She ran her fingers over the hood as she stared at the chrome rims.  She opened the car door and slipped in the driver's seat.  A pair of leather gloves with finger hole cutouts sat on the armrest.  She carefully slipped them on; it was a loose fit because the original owner's hands were larger than hers. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and eyed the leather interior.  On the dashboard was a pair of silver framed Raybans. She slipped them over her eyes, pulled the rearview mirror so she could see her reflection and smiled.  She looked pretty good.  Then, she turned and on the passenger's seat sat a red and white-checkered blanket.  It had been sitting there, at rest, for a good 24 months.  Ling took in a deep breath; her forehead creased and quickly exited the car.  She turned away from the Porsche.  When she looked up, she froze.

            In the very corner, a large object slept.  A dirty brown sheet covered it.  The object protruded out of its cover at certain points and she knew exactly what it was.  She headed to the orange glowing button on the wall and pressed it.  The south side garage door slowly opened its mouth, showing Japan's sunlight.  Ling placed the sunglasses on top of her head.  She grasped the ends of the sheet and yanked it, revealing the treasure underneath.  Dust flew towards the open air, escaping from the coldness of the garage.

            Kawa-chan. The black and silver motorcycle stood majestically as it did all those many times before.  Two years had barely done anything to it but added specs of dust.  She slowly went down on her knees and ran her hand over the body of it.  She noticed a small defect; there was a very, very, oh-so tiny small chip where the seat and the rest of the body met.

_            "Xiaoyu!" a male's voice boomed through the Mishima yard.  She meekly approached the garage where the scream came from.  The master of the bike stood beside it, his arms crossed, his right foot tapping on the ground.  He pointed his finger to a spot on his Kawasaki motorcycle. "What is this?!"_

_            Ling shrugged.  "Black paint?"_

_            "There's a chip there." _

_            "I don't see anything."_

_            "Well I do." _

_            "My eye you do!" Ling stomped up to it, her eye close to the supposed spot.  "Well, big deal.  No one can see it."_

_            "I can! Were you playing on it again?" he noticed her playful look._

_            She jumped on its seat.  "Maybe." She gave him an innocent grin._

_            He swatted one of her pigtails.  "Get off."_

_            She swatted his spiky hair._

_            He stepped back.  "Hey, hey! Watch the hair!"_

_            She rolled her eyes. "Men are such babies.  Why can't I get a bike for my birthday too?"_

_            "Cuz Gramps probably doesn't know your birthday.  In any case, since when can you ride?"_

_            "I can ride a bicycle. Same thing, right?" Ling slipped off the seat.  _

            He smiled evilly at her.  That look sent chills down her spine because she knew he was up to no good.  He sat on it, and turned on the engine. He threw her on the seat and sped off.  He made a couple of rounds around the property, going 35 km/h but that was enough for her to scream out of fear of falling off.  She clung onto him for safety, praying to the gods that she wouldn't die of terror right then and there.  When he re-parked in the garage, Ling fell off, her pigtails crooked and her clothes wrinkled.  "Like a bicycle, huh?" he asked.  When she tried to speak on how evil and maniacal that was, the sounds were hoarse and incoherent; her throat was too dry to say anything.  "What was that?" he asked, hand cupping the side of his ear. "5 more times around the property? Sure!" he pulled her on his lap and zoomed away.

            A sad expression appeared on Ling's face.  That was the first time she had ridden on a motorcycle before.  It was a fond memory; but painful at the same time.  She untied the purple ribbon of her school uniform and pulled it off.  She gently used it to wipe the dust off Kawa-chan.

            From the house, a pair of eyes watched his ward.  She was in the garage, dusting off the motorcycle he bought for his grandson years ago.  His eyebrows creased towards each other.  That little bastard grandson...

            A limo pulled up near the property.  The back window rolled down slightly and a pair of eyes peered through the newly made opening.  From the limo, the man saw a young woman caring to a motorcycle.  He looked up and saw someone peering down from a high window.  The man of the house was old, dressed in furry robes.  His left eye burned a red light as he stared at that old baggage.  He rolled his window up and told the driver to leave. 

The master of Kawa-chan lived here once.  However, she hadn't seen him in a good 2 years. Her friend, close, her best even...She sighed; this bike's life was just a part of her distant memories that connected with him.  And that's all he was too: just a memory.  She swatted the ribbon against her hand, trying to clean it, but dust clung onto it.

(Note: Ok, that's a nice start, isn't it.  This is the beginning of the sequel to Lies Within My Truth. I'm gonna milk this story for all it's worth w/o butchering it. Bye! Oh yah Tekken doesn't belong to me.) 


	2. Chapter 1: The Past always follows the F...

The past always follows the future

            Ling Xiaoyu stared at her monitor for a few moments.  An anonymous email was displayed on her computer monitor and it told her, in short, to beware of Heihachi Mishima.  

            She lived in the mansion of this businessman.  About two years ago, she moved from her homeland China to Japan.  Heihachi promised her an amusement park of her dreams if she won the tournament he was holding, the King of the Iron Fist.  As much as she tried, she did not succeed.  Now she was 18.  She ended up attending school here and made friends in Japan.  She had nothing to come back for in China, so with Heihachi's permission, she stayed.

            Ling knew Mr. Mishima was notorious for many things.  He was ruthless, maybe even senile, and got whatever he wanted.  Lately, he had been very tense.  Rumors have circulated that his son, Kazuya, is alive.  She found it impossible because it was said his body was thrown in a volcano.  Then again, with today's technology...

            "Be careful..." she muttered as she scanned the virtual letter.  She saved the email in a folder and shut down her computer.  She crawled into bed.

            He brushed her bangs away from her face. "I believe you could do anything..."

            Ring.

            Ling opened her eyes.  Her phone was ringing madly.  She picked up the device and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

            "Hey Ling," Sato greeted. "I'm picking you up in an hour, right?"

            She glanced at her digital clock. 9:45am. "Yah."

            "Ok, just checking. See you," and he hung up.

            Ling placed the phone on its cradle.  She gently wiped her tears away.  She had another dream about him: Jin Kazama.  She met Heihachi's grandson when she moved in.  Jin was the illegitimate son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, two very strong fighters that met in the 2nd tournament.  Jin and Ling met in the 3rd tournament and began friends.  Ling still feared that one mistake she made broke their friendship.  When they had to face each other, she went easy on him, allowing him to win almost effortlessly.  Although his skill surpassed her own, she would rather have him worry about his finals coming afterwards.  That's what she told him.  That was the only reason...right?  Jin found out her deceit and he left.  He never returned; it had been two years.

            Ling shook her head. _You have to focus on the present._

            "Ling?"

            "What?" she turned to Sato.

            Sato Mori was a year older than her, who she had been dating for a few months.  He was on varsity basketball and the drama troupe.  He was an all-around great guy and all her friends were happy when she accepted his invite to go out with him.  They stood in front of a shelf filled with volumes of different career books.  "Here." He gave her a 600-page manual on types business and entrepreneurship.

            "We're still going out to Jive tonight, right?" she asked him.  Jive was a club on 18th Street.

            He nodded. "I got to go to practice for Hamlet but I can meet you there by 9 or something.  When are you and Mei going?"

            "About an hour before..." her eyes watched Sato pick up a thin paperback book.  On the spine was: EZ Guide to Job Interviews

            She frowned.  "They actually make a book like that?"

            "Yah.  This stuff might help you on your quest for a decent job," he explained.  

            She sighed as she played with the end of her pigtail between her fingers.  Her eyes moved up as she saw a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

            "It's just...those pigtails.  No corporate boss will take you seriously."

            "What's wrong with them? They're the best way to keep my hair out of my way; especially when I fight."

            "Also, why do you fight in tournaments?"

            "Why do you play basketball?"

            "Because I enjoy it."

            "Same reason."

            "How is making a 3-pointer and purposely giving someone a black eye even comparable," Sato tisked.

            "I fight cuz I'm good at it, not to give someone a bruise.  If you don't want to take me to the Mishima office, I can get a ride by myself."

            "You're going to sign up for the tournament?" he asked.  "What's your reason?"

            "Like I said before: I enjoy it," Ling answered.  So she stretched the truth slightly.  The real reason why she wanted to sign up was in hopes to see Jin.  That anonymous email had been bugging her for weeks and something inside her screamed one thing: it's Jin.

            Sato just shook his head disapprovingly.  Just then a figure bumped into Sato, knocking him off-balance.  The figure was tall, wearing a dark purple sweat suit, the large hood pulled over his head to darken his face.  He walked right by the couple without a word.

            "The nerve of that guy!" Sato growled.

            Ling shook her head.  What could have caused that guy to do such a rude thing?

            Ling had been at the counter, filling out some papers.  She was at the Mishima office on 21st Street, completing her application for the tournament.  She signed her name on the dotted line and handed it to the receptionist.  She recognized the cleavage-baring woman right off the bat.  "Anaka-san?"

            The woman turned to her.  "Xiaoyu? Long time no see!"

            Ling smiled. "Am I the first to sign up?"

            "Actually, there was a humongous crowd this morning.  They just threw their applications in this tray."  While seated, Anaka pushed her chair to the other side of the desk, picking up the papers in the black wire tray.  "Now I have to type it all in the computer and file them."

            "Is there anyone from the last tournament?" Ling asked.

            Anaka sighed. "I don't know if I can--."

            "Please? I just want to know who's back?" Ling begged.

            Anaka flipped through the papers.  "Williams, Hwoarang, Phoenix, Chang...Ka-Kazama?" Anaka's eyes turned to Ling.  "I didn't see him.  But I thought he--."

            "Disappeared..." Ling trailed off.  "Did he leave a hotel name? A number?"

            "No," Anaka replied. "Nothing."

            Ling changed the subject. "Well, I'll see you later."

            "You too," Anaka absently responded as Ling left the building.

            Sato dropped Ling off back at the Mishima mansion.  A few hours later, Mei was there to pick her up.  Ling joined her friend while she drove away to the club.

            It was about 8:30pm.  He had been in town since this morning.  He signed up for the tournament and headed to Scribe's Book Store.  To his surprise, he saw Ling there, accompanied by an obnoxious guy.  He recognized him as Sato Mori; he was a student at the Mishima Industrial Technical College and had been pursuing Ling ever since she stepped on campus.  He remembered the little maggot oh so well.  The music boomed and the bass could be felt through the floor.  The clubs in Brisbane seemed to be a little wilder than the ones here.  In the corner of his eye, he could see a group of ravers with glow sticks in their hands, swinging them about in a coordinated fashion.  High-energy music and laughter rang through the air; it was getting a little stuffy for him.

            "Hey," Mei said.  "What's that doing here?"

            Ling looked to what her friend was pointing at.  In front of the parking lot was a large van with the symbol of the Mishima Company on it.  "The Tekkenshu," she whispered.  "Stop the car."

            Mei did so and watched Ling climb out. "What are you doing?"

            "I'm gonna check what's up.  Park on the other side of the lot and I'll meet you inside." Ling turned towards the van as her friend drove away.

            She stood at the back of the parking lot, which was behind the club.  A hooded figure walked out of the back entrance.  His broad shoulders were hunched as he made his way towards a dark green sedan.  Then, Ling saw, from the shadows, black clothed soldiers, with guns.  A cat ran by, across the scene. The hooded man turned and when he did, the hood slipped off, revealing his face.   She gasped, recognizing him instantly.  She ran towards him as the soldiers raised their guns.  "Watch out!" she cried.  She pushed him aside as the bullets flew towards him.  They landed on the ground and the shock went through their bodies.  "Jin?" she muttered. 

            He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "In the car; now!" he ordered.  They ran quickly, headed for the green sedan.  He inserted the key in and both doors unlocked.  They climbed in and Jin brought the car to life and roared it away from the Tekkenshu.  A few men ran after it but most of them stayed behind.  One pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Sir...we lost him."

(Note: Ha ha! Dun-tun-dun!! For all those who read my Tekken stories, thanks you ever-ever so much! I hope you come back to read more!)


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing your blood

Chasing your blood

            Jin quickly took her to his hotel just north, outside of town.  He parked the car and they both quickly made their way to the 5th floor.  When the elevator opened, he took out another key and opened his hotel room door.  They closed it, leaned against it and sighed in relief.

            She turned to him and shoved him in the chest. "What are you doing here?'

            "Me?" he asked. "This is my hotel room."

            "No, I mean, why are you back in town?" Ling watched Jin make his way over to his luggage bag. 

            "The tournament," he pulled out a blue shirt. "I don't think you should go back home tonight, especially with Heihachi's Tekkenshu moving about," he pulled out a pair of white boxers and placed them on the bed. 

            She made her way to them.  "I guess you're right." She looked up at him, whose eyes were on her.  She then looked at the clothes.

            "Oh sorry," he turned his back to her, facing the sliding glass door.  He looked up and through the glass's reflection; his eyes watched her pull her shirt off.  He averted his eyes to his feet.

            "Ow," she grimaced.

            "What's wrong?" he asked, concern.

            "Something on my back hurts," she answered.

            "Can...I look?" he offered.  When he didn't hear a refusal, he slowly turned around.  Ling had her shirt lifted, exposing her whole mid-section.  Jin's fingers touched her spine as he examined her back.  There was a cut, starting at the side of her lower rib and moving its way up to her back. Around it, the skin stained with smears of blood. "A bullet must have grazed you or you must have fell on something sharp," he said. He searched under his bed and pulled out a small first-aid kit.  He pulled out a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol.

            Ling watched the mirror, as Jin moved about from behind her. "You're not gonna put—agh!" she felt a sudden sting on her skin.  

            "I have to. Now stop squirming," he ordered.  He folded up a piece of gauze and taped the sides onto her skin.  "There." He packed up the kit and put it back in its place.  He turned away to the sliding door to allow her to change.  "So...how's Mori?"

            Ling slowly pulled off her red shirt. "He's well."

            "I remember he always asked for your number after school.  Why'd you decide to give him a chance?"

            "I dunno." Ling pulled on the blue shirt. "I thought I'd give it a try."

            "How long have you two..?"

            "3 months." Ling pulled off her jeans.

            "Have you two...I'm just concerned..."

            Ling giggled. "We've only kissed." She watched his shoulders relax.  She pulled on the shorts.  "How come you were at Jive?"

            "I heard you were going to be there."

            Ling hung her clothes on the chair of the desk.  "Were you at the book store?" His eyes turned to her. "You're the one who pushed Sato over?"

            "I didn't push him, I--."

            "Deliberately made him lose his balance," Ling smiled. "Whatever you say.  Why'd you do it?"

            "Because," he turned to the bed and pulled the covers, "I didn't like what he was saying."

            "He means well," she defended. "He's just looking out for me."

            "Then he should have said so," Jin turned off the hallway light. "You going to bed or not?"

            "So long as you don't take advantage of me," she smiled as she crawled under the covers.  

            Jin turned off the lamp beside the bed, causing the room to turn dark. "I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled off his hooded sweater and white shirt. He took off his pants.  He crawled into bed. "Stay on your side Ling," he told her.

            Silence.

            "Jin?"

            "Hm?"

            "Are you wearing boxers?"

            Jin smiled. "No, Ling. I'm butt-naked, hoping to get some action tonight," he sarcastically remarked.

            "Oh shaddup," she turned to her side, away from him and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  Meanwhile, she squirmed to get into a comfortable position.

            "Ling, you've been moving around for 5 minutes already."

            "I can't sleep."

            "I can't either with all your fidgeting."

            "I think, earlier, I fell incorrectly and now my back hurts."

            "Come closer," Jin told her. She scooted her body close to him while her back faced him. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

            "My lower back."

            He placed his thumb at the center of the small of her back.  He moved his thumb in circular motions and she felt the pain slowly decreasing. "Why...why'd you leave? Was it...because of me?" She had been holding back that question for two years and now she had a chance to find out.  She bit her lip, nervous to his response.

            His treatment stopped but resumed after a few seconds.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Our fight; did that cause you to skip town?"

            "No. Sure, I got mad but that didn't cause me to leave.  Is that what you believed this whole time?" Silence. "What did Heihachi tell you?"

            "He said after you fought, you just left."

            "Stupid old man..." he grumbled.

            "Why? He said that's what he witnessed--."

            "He didn't witness anything.  He..." Jin's voice grew hard and he faded his words.  "My leaving had nothing to do with you."

            "I want to make it up to you...somehow," she admitted.  

He smiled at her concern. "We'll see."

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

            "Brisbane."

            "Australia? Why?"

            "No reason in particular. But I found myself there retraining, abandoning the Mishima art."

            Something must have happened back then that made him run.  

            "Hm...Jin?" she shut her lids.

            "Yah?"

            "I...I missed you..." Her breathing became soft and steady.  Jin peered over her shoulder and noticed her eyes were closed.  He smiled.  She must have fallen asleep due to his back rub.  "I missed you too," he whispered in her ear and rolled over, falling asleep.

            Ling's eyes fluttered open.  She took a deep breath and could smell a sweet scent of incense.  Ling felt a soft steady breath on her forehead.  Her head rested against his chest as she looked up.  Jin laid on his side, facing her and his arm was around her.  A blush crept up her throat.

            Ling rolled over and looked at the wall clock.  It was past 10 in the morning.  She rolled out of bed and headed to her clothes hanging over the desk chair.  She pulled off the boxers and quickly put on her jeans.  She heard him groan.  She panicked and fell on her rear.

            Jin turned over and looked up. "What are you doing down there?"

            She zipped up her front. "Dressing."

            "What time is it?" he turned his neck and cracked it.

            "10:20. I gotta go." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. 

Jin stood and rubbed his left eye, trying to sharpen his vision.  "Let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Do you want my cell number or not?"

She handed it to him and he pressed it in.  He handed her his own cell and she did the same.  "Thanks." Ling dialed a number and took a deep breath. "Mei, I need to ask you a favor.  Can you pick me up at the Mountain Sea Inn? Please, please, please? Oh, thank you so much!" She closed her phone shut and headed for the door. 

"Ling wait!" Jin ran after her.  "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Be careful, all right?"

"About Heihachi-san?" Ling smiled. "Don't worry, I won't--."

"That especially, but also...are...are you serious with Mori?"

Ling was a little surprised at his question. "Serious? Are you worried about me?"

"I'm just looking out for you," he reasoned.

He was sounding like an older brother but there was a weird look in his eye that she couldn't read.  "Jin," she started. " If you want an explanation about my relationship with him, I'll give it to you." He looked at her. "Sato is a nice guy.  He doesn't spoil me and I don't spoil him.  It's a very mutual relationship.  He is really nice once you get to know him and he's really talented."

"Do you date for experience or for companionship?" he asked.  "When I was still living here, you never dated, so..."

"That's because everyone was afraid of you," she smiled. "I guess I date for companionship."

"So ...you think Mori is the guy for you?"

"If you're asking if he's the one that makes me weak in the knees, ties my stomach in a knot and makes my heart beat fast...then no, he's not."

"If you date for companionship and you know he's not the one...why do you go out with him?"

Ling looked away from Jin.  She couldn't tell him why she went out with Sato. Even she didn't know.  "I'm giving him a chance.  There was a guy that I considered to be 'the one' but it didn't work out."

Jin nodded, his eyes down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yah, I'm sorry about it too." Ling looked at her watch.  This conversation was going at an uncomfortable turn.  "Well, she's gonna be here soon, so I better go." Ling opened the door. "I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye." Jin closed the door after she left.

Ling entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button.  She leaned against the elevator wall, and took a deep breath.  She could feel Jin's arm around her as they slept last night.  A blush moved from her throat and into her cheeks.  "Jin's body is so warm..." she muttered.

The doors flew open and she walked out.  As she exited the lobby, she saw Mei's car pull up.  Ling stepped into the passenger's side and hopped in.  

"Geez, Ling, what's up? What happened last night?"

"I...uh, saw an old friend."

"Man, Sato-kun and I were really worried! I thought your guardian took you away or something.  We were so scared to call your house and why are you wearing a man's shirt?"

Ling looked down and realized she was still wearing Jin's blue shirt. "It's my friend's."

"And your friend is a girl who happens to wear men's clothes and staying at that hotel?" Mei gave Ling a look, and she avoided eye contact. "Oh my gosh, you stayed overnight in a man's hotel room?!"

"He's my friend!" Ling offended. "And it's not like we slept together...um...It's not like we had sex or anything!"

"But you stayed overnight with a guy who's not your boyfriend! If Sato-kun finds out...You two will be in serious trouble."

Ling frowned. "He's just a friend..."

They arrived at the Mishima mansion.  Mei stopped at the gates and rolled down her window to talk to the guards. "Hi Sawataki-san," she greeted.

"Hello Hanao-san." He looked over to the gate-operating booth.  He gave him a wave and the gates creaked open.  Mei drove her car in and parked in front of the house.  They saw a white MR2 sitting there as well.

A butler welcomed Ling and Mei. "Good morning Xiaoyu-sama, Hanao-san."

"Hi," Ling's smile faded. In the living room sat Sato, a cross of worry and annoyance in his eyes.

"Ling, where have you been? I've been so worried!" he clutched her by the arms.  

Ling wiggled her way free.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I've done some thinking and..."Ling started.

Sato's eyes turned to Mei.  Mei looked up. "Oh, that's my cue! Wow, I wonder what's to drink! Don't mind if I help myself? Ok!" She quickly made her way to the kitchen.  Boy, was she discreet.

"And?" Sato urged her to continue.

"I...I don't think this relationship could work."

Sato stepped back.

"It's just that..." she continued. "We've known each other for a while and...I can't picture myself in a serious relationship with you. I'm sorry." She averted her eyes.

Sato stood still for a while. Then he shook his head. "You will come to the performance this weekend right?" 

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "We're still friends, ok?" When she smiled, he gathered her in his arms for an embrace. "I'll see you at school in a few days, ok?" He left the house right after that.

"You dumped Sato-kun for your friend, didn't you?"

Ling turned and saw her friend peeking from the kitchen doorway, drinking from a juice box. Ling shook her head. "You're not going to give up, huh?" 

"So what's your friend's name?" Mei walked up to her.

"I dunno if I should say..."

"Why?"

"Because," Ling muttered, "he's being chased by a certain guardian of this very household."

Mei nodded. "Oh...so is he hotter compared to Sato-kun?"

Ling thought for a moment.  A blush moved into her cheeks and it was clearly visible. "Unbearably hotter," she smiled.

"You have to have a picture don't you? Let me see!" Mei pleaded. The grandfather clock stuck at the hour: 11 o'clock. "Oh, snap, I gotta meet Makoto. We'll talk about him later, ok?" She walked out the door, which the butler held open for her. "Bye Ling!" she called behind her.

 "Bye."

The man stood in front of a large window, overlooking the city.  His office was on the top floor of his building on 21st Street.  The city view spanned across as far as the eye could see. "So let me get this straight," he said. "Ten men was sent and he got away?"

"Y-yes, Mishima-sama. The chief said they ran quite fast," his assistant explained.  He stood in front of the boss's desk, trying not to shake. He could tell his boss was in a bad mood...like always.

Heihachi Mishima turned around. "They?"

"Um, yes, Sir." The assistant opened his binder and skimmed through the notes. "According to the chief's report, there was a young woman who pushed Kazama aside from the bullets.  She was about 18-20 years old, about 62cm in height, and she was most definitely Asian."

"Really?" Heihachi scratched his hairy chin. "Waritanka?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Hire one of the chief's men to watch over Ling Xiaoyu."

"Your ward, Sir?"

"Yes. She could be of use in finding him."

"Um...Sir?" Eri Waritanka spoke. "Permission to ask a question?"

Heihachi rolled his eyes. "Speak."

"Why do you want your grandson eliminate?"

"Because I must," Heihachi crossed his arms.

"And your son?"

"Just like in the jungle: survival of the fittest."

"Even though they are your family Sir?"

"Damn Jin Kazama, damn Kazuya Mishima and damn family!" Heihachi boomed, slamming his fist on his desk. Eri jumped back. "If I can get rid of Jin Kazama before the tournament starts, the public will not know of his return. It must be done NOW! Just image the kind of press that will occur if that information is public? I'm already getting a taste of that with papers saying there have been Kazuya sightings! Why can't that ungrateful son of mine just stay dead!?!" Heihachi eased back in his long back chair. "Now, my grandson and my ward were once very close."

"They were involved, Sir?"

Heihachi glared at him. "I don't know and I don't care! Point is, she is most likely the girl that was with him last night and I want her followed. We follow her, Jin Kazama will be found soon after."

Eri bowed. "Yes, Sir. Anything else I could get for you?"

Heihachi rubbed his right temple. "Coffee; black coffee. And not that decaffeinated crap."

Eri bowed. "Yes, Sir," and exited the room.

Heihachi needed to find good help...fast.

(Note: Woohoo! Done with that! I actually added the old scrooge in the story! Who'd thunk? Well, Xiaoyin fans, I'm warning you right now: you are in for a surprise in the next chapter! =)  


	4. Chapter 3: Trickster Figures

Trickster Figures

Author's note: Upcoming scenes are kinda, uh, well, it will make over-the-top Xiaoyin fans very happy.  To me, I wrote it just for length and for laughs.  Cherie Dee knows what I'm talking about; right sis?  Anyway, I hope it's not a disappointment so I tried to make it as light-hearted as I could.  But don't get mad; it's just a story...=)

            Late afternoon came.  Ling heard her cell phone ring.  She looked at the caller id and immediately answered it.  "Hello?"

            "Hi." It was Jin.

            "What's up?"

            "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

            "Nothing? Why?" 

            "Remember what happened two years ago?" he asked. "You said you wanted to pay me back right?"

            A lump formed in Ling's throat. "Um...yes?"

            "Well, there's a nice restaurant here and I was wondering if you want to come?"

            She sighed in relief. "I'd love to!  But what do I wear?"

            "Something nice; like a dress but not a gown."

            Ling made a face.  "That's so vague."

            "Sorry. Come by around 6 o'clock?"

            "Ok. See you later." She hung up the phone.  A smile curled on her face.  Then a blush started.  Did he just ask her out?  She dropped her phone on her bed and opened her closet door.  Ling's eyes ran over the hangers twice before she saw the perfect outfit.  She pulled it off the hanger and pulled out a small shoulder bag too.  She placed the dress in and a pair of low black pumps.  She took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair and tied her hair in two high pigtails.  She threw on a pair of red track pants, black tank top and bright green sneakers.  She flung the bag's straps over her arm, placed the cell phone in her pocket and ran off.

            "Xiaoyu-sama!" the butler called.  "Where are you going?"

            "Out! Don't expect me for dinner!" she yelled behind her.

            She headed towards the metro station.

            A dark suited figure had his eyes on her; he watched the young woman leave.  He touched the speaker in his ear. "Sir, she's leaving the house."

            "Follow her."

            Jin zipped up his pair of black slacks.  He brushed off the lint and pressed on a certain annoying wrinkle at the hem of his pants. "Damn..." He heard a knock at the door.  Jin looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Hi. How'd you get here?"

            "I went by the metro, then a bus." Ling walked in and noticed his eyes look over her.  "I brought my clothes so they won't get messed up." She looked over Jin. "And...you're ½ dressed."

            "Yah, I'm almost done though," he placed his hand on his neck. "If you wanna use the bathroom, go ahead."

            "Thanks," she headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

            Jin returned to the closet and pulled out a collared white loose-fitting long sleeve shirt.  He pulled it on and buttoned it up.  He smoothed out the shirt and sat down to tie on a pair of nice black shoes. 

            "Are you done yet?" came Ling's voice.

            "Yah, just..." Jin looked up when he finished tying his shoes.  Ling stood in front of him, wearing a pink dress that ended at her thighs.  Blue and gold flowers decorated the side of the dress.  Her hair, on this rare occasion, hung loose, the ends touching her shoulders, with her bangs slightly parted to the side.  A smile automatically appeared on his face. "I knew it would look cute on you but..."

            "Guys don't say 'cute' remember?" She spun around once, slowly, hoping she wouldn't fall flat on her face because of the pumps. "Why did you say 'but'? It doesn't look good?"

            "No, you look really good in it." His eyes followed her curves, noting that the dressed wrapped around her body perfectly, accentuating her figure. "You look very nice."

            "So you remember it?"

            "Yah.  I left school early that Friday right before our fight."

            She looked down.  "I...found it in your room 2 weeks after you disappeared.  I never wore it until now.  I guess I didn't grow much."

            He stood up and circled her. "I've never seen you wear heels."

            "It's a pain in the butt. I don't know how Nina Williams does it." She looked down at her feet and didn't realize how tall she grew.  Her height was now slightly passed Jin's shoulders.

            He continued to circle her. His fingertips brushed the tips of her silk strands. "And your hair is loose."

            She brushed her bangs aside and tucked them behind her ear. "Just another change."

            "Well, you look nice," he repeated with a smile. He extended his arm out. "Shall we?"

            Ling tucked her arm around his.  "Of course."

            They made their way to the elevator.  On their way down, Ling looked through the glass wall.  She noticed about twenty suited figures running about.  She gasped, and pulled Jin to the corner near the buttons.  "The Tekkenshu! They're here!" she exclaimed.

            "What? How?"

            "I dunno--." A horrible thought came through Ling's mind. "What if they followed me? Oh no, Jin, I'm sorry--."

            "Don't worry Ling," Jin said. He peered over and saw some of the Tekkenshu boarding the next elevator and moving up.  The lobby was filled with spectators.  He turned his back to the glass. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do.  When we exit the elevator, turn right cuz that's where the garage is.  We'll go to the car."

            "Ok." When the doors opened, they peered through.  When there wasn't a Tekkenshu in sight, they ran for the parking garage.  They soon found his green rented sedan and quickly climbed in.  "You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked," she scolded.

            "Lucky I forgot huh?" he remarked.  Jin peered in his rear view mirror.  Directly behind them was the exit.  Then, a truck with the Mishima logo blocked the opening and 8 men stepped out. "Dammit!" he pounded on his armrest.

            "Let's just fight our way through," she suggested. 

            "No way, some of them have M-16's on them and I don't want you hurt."

            "Then we gotta trick them," she suggested. 

            "How?"

            "Turn on the car and heat up the windows," she said. "So they can't see the inside."

            Jin reached into his pocket. "Um..."

            "You forgot the keys in the hotel room, didn't you?" she frowned. He nodded.  "You leave your doors unlocked but don't have the keys?"

            "Hey, running into the Tekkenshu was not in my plan.  I just wanted a nice quiet dinner in the hotel restaurant," Jin huffed.

            She peered over the back window. The men were holding up flashlights at the cars and cradling their firearms. Ling quickly climbed to the back seat. "Follow me."

            Jin reclined the passenger's seat and sat beside her. "What now?"

            Ling's heart began to beat faster.  One of the men was 4 cars away.  "Get on top of me."

            His eyes widened. "What?!"

            "Just do it!" she ordered. 

            "No!"

            "Fine, lie down."

            "Why?!" 

            "Don't argue; just do it!" she demanded.

            Jin slid on his back and Ling laid on top of him.  "Well, this is new," he commented. "How far are they?"

            "Two cars away." She looked down on him. "Ready?"

            "For what--."Jin started.

            Ling tilted his head up and leaned down for a kiss, her lips playing with his.  She placed his hand on the back of her thigh.  She kept her ears open, trying to listen for any sounds coming from the outside.  A man beamed his flashlight to Ling's backside.  When he realized what they were doing, the man quickly continued to the next car.  They played that game until they heard someone say "Nothing's here." Ling released his lips and pulled away but not by very much. 

            "That was interesting..." he muttered.

            "Hey, it fooled them didn't it? But...you can get your hand off my thigh now."

            "You put it there."

            "It was to heighten the illusion," she excused.

            "Whatever you say," and he took his hand back.

            She peered up and saw the van loading its passengers. "I think they're leaving."

            "We gotta get out of here," he said.

            "How?"            

            Jin thought for a moment. "Where'd you leave your bag?"

            "In the bathroom."

            "I have some clothes in there too. Take whatever you can stuff inside and we'll leave, ok? I'll leave some of my clothes in the room so I can throw them off my trail."

            "Jin, do you think they followed me? What if they did?"

            "Then we'll find a way to make them de-follow you," he smiled.  "I just gotta think of a way. But, uh, in the meantime..."

            "Yah?" she asked.

            "You're still on top of me."

            Ling began to blush and crawled off him. "Sorry about that."

(Note: And that is my shameless way of getting some laughs! Hey, I was laughing while writing it.  For all those loyal Tekken readers, I just want to thank you again for all your good reviews.  I do read them all and I'm happy that you feel I write good stories.  I hope I never disappoint you guys! See you later!) 


	5. Chapter 4: Run because it's right

Run because it's right

Author's note: Well, now, another shameless scene to get some laughs and to lengthen is approaching.  If Jin and Ling getting too cozy are yucky to you, you're reading the wrong type of fic! (Just kidding of course!) I have to admit, the first scene is absolutely unnecessary but hey, oh well, it makes the story longer. Anyway, don't get mad, it's just a story =)

            Jin and Ling quickly entered his hotel room.  Jin picked up the car keys from the table near the door.  Ling was about to go into the bathroom, when Jin looked around and noticed a small black disk in the corner of the room.  He grabbed her wrist, threw her on the bed and pinned her down. 

            "What the--!" she exclaimed.

            "Sh..." he softly whispered in her ear.  "There's a microphone in the corner; maybe a camera too. I found a way to de-follow you."

            "How?" she breathed.

            "I'll force myself on you, you fight me, get your stuff and tell me you never want to see me again," he instructed as he ran his hand off her shoulder and down her arm, causing her right strap to fall.  Then he grasped her hand. "Storm out, then I'll meet you down there."

            Ling grasped the car keys he just slipped in her palm.

            "Ready?" he whispered. Jin began placing kisses on her naked neck and shoulder.  The sensation tingled and made Ling feel red all over.  _Oh right,_ she thought,_ the plan..._

            Jin then grasped her wrists and pinned them down near her head, still playing at her neck.

            "You're hurting me, get off," she said.

            "No."

            "Get off!" she repeated.

            "No!" 

            "I said 'Get off!'" Ling peeled him off her, making him fall off the bed.

            "What's your problem?" he asked.

            "What's yours?" she sprang to her feet and headed straight to the bathroom.  "I don't even know why I bothered to come!" she slammed the door shut.

            Jin got up and placed his hand on the doorway. "You can't lock yourself in there forever."

            Ling quickly ran through the bathroom, stuffing Jin's clothes in her bag. "It's not like I want to stay here!"

            "Come on girl, don't tell me you don't want it."

            She threw in the small bottles of shampoo and lotion. "I don't!" She zipped up her bag and threw the door open.  Ling tucked the straps over her arm.

            Jin stood there, blocking the way.

            "Go to hell!" she exclaimed.  "I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Ling pushed him aside and stormed out the door. 

            "Fine!" Jin yelled.

            Ling ran to the elevator and arrived on the lobby floor.  She turned and headed for the garage.

            Meanwhile, Jin sat on the bed for a few minutes.  He shrugged, and then exited the hotel room.  Jin calmly made his way down the elevator and into the parking garage.  He climbed into the car where Ling was waiting for him. "Do you think that fooled them enough?" she asked.

            "Hope so. Now I gotta find another place to stay."

            "But what about checking out?"

            Jin smirked as he turned the key that was already in the ignition. "I'll send the bill to the zaibatsu." He turned the key and drove away.

            "Maybe we can stay at Mei's apartment," Ling suggested. She opened her bag, pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him. He took it and placed it in his pocket. "What are you doing? I'm gonna call..." she stopped as her eyes caught something in the bag.

            Jin noticed her odd stare. "What is it?"

            Ling pulled out a small disk, with a single red light on it. Before Jin could utter a cuss word, Tekkenshu vans surrounded them at the intersection they stopped at.  Men flowed out of the doors, guns aimed at the car. "Slowly, get out of the car!" one ordered.

            Without turning off the engine, Jin opened the car door and stepped out.  Ling followed his example.  However, she crouched down and kicked a man in the air, spread her arms and hit two men in the gut.

            "Ling!" Jin tried to run to the other side but 8 soldiers held him back and forced him on his knees.  

            Four men grabbed Ling's arms and pulled them back.  The commander walked up to her.

            "Let her go!" Jin commanded.

            "You are in no position to give orders, Kazama," the commander said, his eyes on Ling. "Who are you?"

            She spat at him.

            Jin's heart began to beat faster. _Oh no..._

            The commander backhanded her in the face, the contact echoed through the air.  Ling opened her jaw, trying to regain its feeling.

            His heart was pumping.

            "Um, Sir," one of his subordinates said, "I think that's Xiaoyu."

            "Mishima-sama's ward," the commander stated. He titled her chin up. "She's pretty."

            And she bit him.

            He screeched in pain. "Little bitch!" he slapped her again.

            A mix of screams and gunfire rang through the air.  A dark winged figure took the commander by the neck and hurled him into the light post.  Then, he headed to Ling and gathered her in his arms.  The soldiers shot at it but the bullets bounced off his body.  He flapped his black wings and flew away.

            They landed softly on the grassy glen.  The arms around Ling let her go.  Ling opened her eyes to see the figure that saved her.  He was tall with dark red eyes, black hair and large wings.  Black line patterns webbed around his arms and chest, marking him.  The moonlight struck his body perfectly enough for her to know who it was. "Oh my god..." she muttered. She approached him.

            Jin stepped back. "Don't," he requested. Even his voice was different; it was a little more hoarse.

            Ling's fingertips touched his cheek, then she placed her palm against it. "Jin...what happened to you?"

            His wings folded towards his back.  "I've always been like this.  It first happened two years ago," he started as he turned away. "That one Sunday, on the finals, I arrived at the ancient arena.  Heihachi was there, told me he was the final boss. He said 'It's all right, just fight me'. I did and I won.  After, he released the God of Fight on me and it was a difficult battle...but I was left standing.  And then, when I finished, when I finally avenged my mother..." he said as his red eyes locked on Ling, "Heihachi shot me in the head."

            Ling gulped. "But...if he...how'd you..."

            "This..." he said as he looked at his hands. "This cursed thing took over me and I survived. I ran and I didn't know where to go." Jin stood again with his back to her. "I inherited this _thing_ from Kazuya; this evil. I won't rest until the Mishima line ends."

            "We have to make sure they don't get you, at least until the tournament starts. We could--."

            "No," he interrupted her. He knew what he had to do. He didn't want to risk her safety. "There's no 'we'."

            "But--."

            "If Heihachi gets desperate enough, he'll use you to get to me...I ...I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."

            Ling stepped back. "You can't mean that."

            "I don't want to see you hurt."

            "I don't want to see you dead."

            "Don't be difficult, Ling. This is the only way."

            She scowled. "Don't be dramatic. You're saying that you should be alone. You can't be alone forever and I won't let you!"

            "Dammit Ling, why do you have to be like this?" Jin took a deep breath. _Think of something to say...quick!_ "I...I ...I hate you!" he faced her, eyes burning.

            Ling was silent for a few moments. Then she smiled. "Who do you think you're kidding? You don't mean that."

            "What? Why not?"

            "Because," she answered, "you love me. Just like I love you." She watched his eyes widen. "Even if we're not romantic, there's a form of love between us nonetheless."

            He stood, facing her. "If you truly love me, respect my request. Don't talk to me and don't come looking for me because I won't welcome you.  I wrote you that email as a warning but now you could be in more danger.  I don't want to speak to you again. Leave this place."

            Ling's eyes trailed down to the peaceful lake.  She brushed her bangs aside and approached him.  He remained frozen as she placed her hand on his cheek once again. "I understand," she told him. She tiptoed towards his lips and sweetly kissed him.  No performances, no acts; just Ling showing Jin what was in her heart.  The kiss wasn't to fool anyone; it was for her purpose and her purpose alone.  Ling could feel Jin's lips not responding to her. He stood, in shock. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, Jin's eyes had returned to its normal brown.  The markings on his body and his wings had disappeared.  

            "Goodbye," she whispered and walked away.

            Ling walked down the lonely road, accompanied only by the stars that shined above her.  Five minutes passed.  As she walked a car pulled up to her. "Ling!" called a voice.

            She turned and saw who the driver was. "Mei? How'd you know I was here?" she asked as she entered.

            "Someone with your cell phone number called. I thought it was you so I answered it. He told me that you need a ride and I'd find you on this road," Mei explained as she started on the road. "He told me to tell you 'take care'."

            Ling smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

            "Sure, but--." Mei noticed tears were falling down her friend's face. "Oh, Ling, what's wrong? Is...is it that one friend who's running away from Mishima-san?"

            Ling nodded. "He told me to not speak to him again."

            "Why? He doesn't like you?"

            "No...because he loves me."

            Mei looked at her friend, not knowing how to interpret the situation. "How about we stuff ourselves with ice cream and we can share stories if you like?" 

            Ling nodded as she looked out the window.

            Jin sat alone on the dock built over the lakebed. He clutched her cell phone in his hand. He looked through its phone book and called her friend, telling her to pick Ling up.  He prayed she was safe.  However, something was still nagging in his mind. His eyes narrowed. "Me...love her?" he questioned. He laid down. They're not romantic and they never dated.  They're more like best friends...right? Thoughts of her scattered his brain, starting from when they first met to tonight when they parted.  Within time, she got to him and she was in his system. 

            He sat up and his eyes turned to the moon.  Jin found the answer deep inside, but he didn't say it out loud to the night.

_...fin..._

(Note: And so begins Tekken 4! Oh yah, they all belong to Namco...whatever. So I hope you all enjoyed that.  It's getting more difficult to write since I haven't seen the endings for Tekken 4, but my sissy Cherie Dee is hooking me (hopefully) so I hope my muse kicks in and I write more. Thanks for reading my stories and have a good day to you all!)


End file.
